A Year Without Italy
by Misaki-AKA-Riverz
Summary: What happens when Holy Rome actually does come back from the war? What happens between him and Italy?


Holy Rome had to leave Italy because of war. Holy Rome couldn't stand it anymore! He needed to go see Italy. He missed Italy so much that every night he would have dreams about her/him.

Last night he had a dream that he and Italy were married. It was wonderful! Until…his alarm clock woke him up from his wonderful dream.

'When is this war going to be over?' he thought the next morning. It killed him inside that all he had to remember Italy by was her/his push broom, his painting of her/him and the wonderful memories he shared with Italy. He wanted to hug Italy…He wanted to kiss Italy. He just wanted to be with her/him, nothing more and nothing less. He thought that if he could just spend the rest of his life with Italy, he would be in paradise.

-000-

Holy Rome's many year's of war were finally over. He could finally go and see Italy again.

"Holy Rome-san, We will be arrivng soon," the Captain said.

All Holy Rome could say was. "Good." But, he was actually thinking 'We're arriving soon? Oh No! What do I say to her? What do I do?' Many questions kept poping up in his head. Then Holy Rome, could see the land. His heart started beating faster and faster as they got closer.

Then they finally reached the port. But Holy Rome didn't see Italy... "I could've sworn i sent a letter-" He had just at that very moment, forgotten to send the letter to Italy, telling her that his war was over. 'Damn, how could I forget!'

"I guess i should go looke for her." Holy Rome was a little hesitant to go and look for her/him. He was scared. He nerves were getting the better of him. But, eventually he got the courage to go and look for her/him.

Holy Rome looked high and low for hours but he couldn't find her... "Maybe I should just look for her tomorrow...I-" His words were cut off by Italy's voice in the distance. He wanted to run and give her/him a hug...but his nerves once again, got the better of him...He ran behind the nearest building. 'Why are you hiding? You've been looking for her for so long!' He kept screaming at himself in his thought mind.

'When she passes the building, I am going to run out and give her a hug!' He told himself. "Draw a circle that's the Earth! Draw a circle that's the Earth!" He could hear Italy's voice getting closer and closer. Then she/he passed the building.

But Holy Rome couldn't move. He felt paralyzed. It was too late...Italy had already passed the building and Holy Rome didn't know where she/he went. "Why couldn't I do it? Why do my nerves always get the better of me around her? I love her so much and yet..." Since it was getting late, Holy Rome decided to go home.

-000-

The next day, Holy Rome decided to go and look for Italy again. This time he was very determined and confident to go and talk to Italy. "Today for sure!" He said to himself.

As Holy Rome was walking down the sidewalk looking for Italy, he heard someone yell his name. Then, as he was turning around, Italy glomped him. "Holy Rome! Your back! I'm so glad your safe!"

"I-Italy!" That was all Holy Rome could say. Then he smiled lovingly at Italy then he hug her/him.

"I missed you so much Italy!"

"I missed you too Holy Rome!"

Then, they both looked at each other and Italy asked "You still love me right Holy Rome?"

"Of course Italy! Why wouldn't I?"

"Yay, Thats happy!" Holy Rom smiled. Then they both leaned in a kissed each other passionately, but soft and sweetly.

Then, they broke the kiss. Holy Rome felt so happy. He finally saw Italy after so many year's of war.

"Holy Rome, let me go and make you some sweets just like i promised."

"Ok, thank you Italy" Italy just smiled, nothing more and nothing less. But Italy's smile made Holy Rome's heart skip a beat. It also made his face go tomato red.

-000-

So, Italy spend most of the day making sweets for Holy Rome. "This is delicious Italy!" Holy Rome said with glee as he took a bite of one of Italy's sweets.

"Thank you" Italy was so happy that Holy Rome loved the sweets. She/he has been perfecting the recipe since the day Holy Rome left for war.

"Italy..." Holy Rome began.

"Yes?"

"When we get older...w-would you like to get married?" Italy just stared at Holy Rome for a while.

There was an awkward silence until Holy Rome said, "If you don't want to that's all right..."

Italy was about to say something until...BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"It...was only a dream?" Holy Rome arose from his bed, sad that everything that he felt he had experienced, was a dream. 'I miss you Italy...and I love you...' was all Holy Rome could think, after waking up from such a wonderful dream

"DAMN YOU CLOCK! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UUUPPP?" Then Holy Rome started to cry. "Why...? It was the best dream, i have ever had about Italy...Why...? I hope my dream was a vision and not just my imagination..."

* * *

><p>Authors note: This is my first fanfic. Again i do not own Hetalia. Sorry if this is a very short fanfic! I will try to write a longer one next time. I hope everyone likes it...Even though its crappy... And this fanfic was kind of inspired by the song "A year without rain by Selena Gomez. I was listening to it and i got and idea for a fanfic randomly. i'm not sure if i ended this well...<p> 


End file.
